Captivity
by Pyro Psychotic
Summary: The one who loves is trying to help you but you're trapped by someone else and keep refusing help, believing they will change but they don't. Will you risk everything to leave or will you die in captivity? Yaoi/Shonen-Ai. T for dark themes/descriptions.
1. Is She Gone?

Hello again XD. I'm back from the rock I've been under for a few months. No Sight, No Memories, No Problems might go belly up but if you are an old wolf or a new cub please if you can, read what I got of NSNMNP and send me a review of whether I should keep it or throw it out. And if any one wants to be my Beta for it please also let me know in the review. I'll send you what I've got so far of Chapter Three and you can help me with that well anyways on with Captivity.

Captivity

Chapter One

All the laughter.

All of the fun.

Spirals around me.

I think I would

Get sick

If I weren't

Having so much

Fun. He's here

With me

For the first time.

I'm glad

He finally

Got away from

Her. She was always

The problem.

She kept him locked up,

Like a caged bird.

If I wanted him before

She would say that he is

Sick when he was right behind her.

But now he's no longer with her.

So now maybe I can have a chance

To actually get to know him

And not her excuses.

Cus as far as I can tell

He likes it out here.

I'm glad he's having fun.

Huh?

Where'd he go?

I guess he just wanted to

Sit down somewhere.

But I have a feeling

That something's not right.

Oh there he is.

Wait he doesn't look too good.

"Hey Zexion are you okay?"

I saw him try to nod

But his response was wasted.

The concrete was the only one that heard.

"Hey?

Can you hear me?

Zexion?!

Zexion!!

Answer me!"

I sprint over to him.

Bending over, I lift him carefully

Into my arms.

He's so light

And cold.

Why is he cold?

Others have noticed.

Everything's happening in a blur.

Well I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you review. The second chapter will be up tomorrow. If you review, I will give you one of two things. A flamethrower with nuclear bomb and liquid nitrogen attachments or you can have a cookie. XD.


	2. Curiosity Kills

Hello again. XD. Here's chappie two and thanks to Lotus Kurosawa Sae for the first review. She got her flamethrower with nuclear bomb and liquid nitrogen attachments. Thank you again Lotus. Any hoo read, review and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I forgot this last chapter but here it is and it applies from here on out. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Curiosity Kills. Those belong to SquareEnix and Trapt, respectively. I'm just borrowing them. But I do own Melia and the plot and any other random OC's. Okay? If you want to borrow them ask first.

Captivity

Chapter Two

Someone called 911 and they're on their way.

I put him back on the ground and let him breath.

Few minutes later, the paramedics lifted him up and onto

A stretcher. They don't ask questions. Just tell me

To come with them.

I guess they told me because I

Didn't take my eyes off of him for one second.

The way to the hospital was just a blur.

One of the paramedics was just firing questions off

One right after another.

I answered them automatically

Not even thinking as I watched the other one look from Zexion

To the small vial in his hand.

I mange to choke out

"What's that?"

The guy just shrugged and calmly announced

It's a blood sample.

"This isn't just you're everyday fainting.

Something's seriously wrong with him.

Do you know of any reason?

Why that would be?"

I shake my head

"No. I don't know of any reason why."

I scoff

Of course I don't know much about him

Let alone any medical condition he may have.

I don't know why I feel like telling

**_A perfect stranger _**about her but I do.

_"For the longest time he was with an extremely cruel woman._

_I didn't have a complete idea of what was going on but_

_I knew it wasn't something I should ignore._

_So every once in a while,_

_When he could sneak out without her knowing,_

_(Of course she would just find out later)_

_I would ask him about any bruises or just anything in general_

_That didn't look right, normal, or wasn't there the last time I saw him_

_At first he would just say he fell down the stairs or accidentally_

_Tripped on air._

_That's what she wanted him to say._

_Then one day, he came to our usual meeting place looking like_

_A mix between a dog run over and a puppet put thru a wood chipper._

_I kept saying we should've gotten him to the hospital, but he refused to go_

_Just kept saying she didn't mean to do it, that she was just upset._

_I didn't believe him but I didn't go against his wishes._

_Instead I made a compromise._

_He had to stay at my house for the night, then return to her in the morning._

_He reluctantly agreed, saying he didn't want to upset her further._

_To ease his mind, I told him I would explain to her in the morning._

_I carried him to my house._

_Luckily for me my sister, Melia, wasn't home._

_I set him down on the guest bed and told him to go to sleep._

_He obeyed like a trained dog._

_Hand met forehead and I shook my head at the sight of him climbing under the covers_

_And pretending to be asleep._

_I took two steps and was right at his side._

_I bent down, gave him a partial hug, kissed his forehead lightly, and told him goodnight._

_That was the last I saw of him for six months._

_I woke up in the morning and found a note where he should've been._

_It said Demyx, I'm sorry for any inconvience I've caused you. She came to get me. She wasn't at all happy. I don't know if I'll see you ever again, so if I don't, goodbye. P.S. don't look for me, I'll find you._

_I went to his house._

_It was empty._

_Everything was gone, even the dust and church mice._

_So I went home, puzzled and concerned the whole way._

_How could he just up and disappear without a trace?_

_I wondered if he just didn't want me to get hurt?_

_But then I got home and barely made it to my room_

_Before I broke down completely, just shattered._

_I heard the door open but I didn't care._

_I must have been crying louder than I thought_

_Because Melia chose that exact moment to come home_

_"What's wrong?" she asked._

_I wouldn't, couldn't answer her_

_It just hurt too much._

_Rumors went around school saying he had_

_Got a girl pregnant and ran off with her._

_I knew that wasn't true but I was so wrapped up_

_In my cocoon that I didn't care_

_Later, I got a letter in the mail._

_Dear Demyx, will you meet me at our usual spot? I've missed you. She doesn't know about this. I know I need help, so I'm asking you. Please? Help me?_

_My heart nearly stopped beating when I read the tiny scrawled script._

_He was alive. That was all I needed to know._

_That night I told Melia I was going for a run before I turned in for the night_

_I got there and there was no sign of him._

_I sat on one of the boulders in the small clearing in the park, waiting_

_I waited for an hour; maybe more I couldn't tell and didn't care._

_Finally I saw him._

_He looked normal, except for the twin ropey scars that wound up and down both of his arms._

_They were the first things I saw._

_They stood out vividly against his pale skin._

_I couldn't stop staring._

_"What's wrong?" His voice broke me out of my six-month cocoon_

_Everything came rushing back._

_The night he left, all of the rumors, everything._

_I got up and enveloped him in a hug._

_Then I just cried._

_I let it all out._

_He was surprised at first but then relaxed_

_I felt him felt rubbing my back in soothing circles_

_"Shush its okay" was all I heard for what seemed like an eternity._

_Finally when I stopped crying I told him about the past six months_

_He didn't seem surprised by any of it._

_Then I turned my questions to him and what happened that night"_

But "We're here" broke me out of my story telling.

They whisked him off to some unknown part of the hospital

And I was left alone is that cold, small bright, white waiting room.

I remembered the last song I had listened to.

_Curiosity kills what you don't know won't hurt you,  
__What you don't know won't break your heart so  
__Why do you start?  
__Curiosity kills what you don't know wont burn you,  
__What you don't know won't make it smart_

_Somebody pull the wool over my eyes  
__Ignorance is bliss I only wish that I'd been blind  
__The evidence was left for me to find  
__Oh I want to let it go I want my peace of mind  
__They say to me that you should let it die you don't have to know the truth  
__You don't have to  
__Waste your time_

That's what I did.  
My meddling and curiosity is killing him.

Well I hoped you like this chapter. Chapter three will be up some time this week. Thanks again to all my readers all 20 of you. Thanks to all of you.


	3. Crash and Burn

Hi once again. From now on the chapter titles will be random songs I listen to while I type. This actually started with the last chapter but I decided to start it with this chapter. Anyway let's begin the third chapter of Captivity.

Warnings: OoCness, graphic descriptions, and well its rated teen for a reason.

Captivity

Chapter Three

I sat in that bright waiting room for what seemed like years.

I didn't hear a word about Zexion till I was almost passing out.

"Hey are you okay?" A familiar voice asked concerned.

I looked up and saw the paramedic that I had spilled my guts to.

"Are you okay?" he asked again

"Yeah I'm fine. Just exhausted. So much happened all in one day."

He sat next to me in those uncomfortable plastic chairs

He scanned my face and I scanned his

I saw aqua eyes with a bright green ring near the pupil, canary yellow hair that looked like Sonic the Hedgehog got a hold of it and went insane, and the thing that stood out the most was his expression.  
A mix of concern, puzzlement, and understanding danced across his face

"Do you want to finish telling me what you started on the way here?"

More concern and… pity?

"Sure but first do you know how Zexion is doing?"

I've been here the whole time and I don't know a thing.

I was so close to just shutting down

"Sure, he replied, your friends doing fine.

The doctors, unfortunately, still have no idea what's wrong.

They are still running tests but it will take awhile.

Do you want me to take you home and we'll talk on the way?"

It finally sunk in.

How long was I here?

"What time is it?" I asked

"About seven-thirty. Why? Do you have a curfew?" Again concern rears it's ugly head.

"No. I just wanted to know. Will you let me know if anything changes?"

"They're only going to talk to family or guardians.

I only found out what I did because one of the doctors is my friend.

Do you have any idea where we would find his parents or a guardian?"

"No. As far as I know of he doesn't have any family or a guardian.

He used to live with Maria, the abusive lady but I don't any other people you could talk to.

I was the only friend he really had."

"Well now with circumstances being what they are, I would say they would have to tell you everything, but enough of that.

Let's get you home.

You look like you are about to pass out."

With that he got up and helped me out of my own chair, which was looking very comfortable at that point.

I leaned on him for support because my own legs wouldn't support me.

I got into his car, which looked like across between a Jeep and a soccer mom's minivan.

When I sat down and buckled in, I didn't want to get back up.

He got in, started it, and drove us out of the parking lot.

I told him how to get to my house, and then prepared to tell him the rest.

I could tell he was more than willing to listen.

So I started right where I left off.

_"What happened to you?_

_Did she do that?" I said gesturing to his arms._

_With a heavy sigh he said, "yes she did that the night after I spent the night with you._

_While she was doing it she said I was a bad boy, that I shouldn't run away anymore or_

_She would just punish me more and more, worse each time._

_I was so scared. I couldn't think._

_Then she completely cleared out the house and took me as far away from here that she could._

_I wanted to come back to you._

_But she wouldn't let me."_

_Then he took off his shirt and showed me all of the other scars he had from her._

_He looked completely disfigured._

_He had the face of an angel with a broken body._

_I was astounded._

_"She did all of this?!" I croaked out._

_I was on the verge of tears again, this time for him._

_My heart was wrenched in half and fed to rabid dogs._

_The empty space where it used to be ached and throbbed._

_The pain threatened to be too much for me to handle._

_The tremors were ripping me apart as I tried to hide it but I can't hide any thing from him._

_Never have been able to._

_But before I cried in front of him again, I ran._

_I ran from there, leaving him standing there, bewildered._

_He called my name but I didn't turn around._

_I didn't stop running till I found the road leading out of the park._

_I knew I was far away from him._

_I stumbled my way home._

_Several people asked me if I needed help._

_I said "No but thanks."_

_Once I got a block away from my house, I couldn't hold it in anymore._

_I turned into a quivering mess._

_I couldn't remember what happened after I curled up into a ball and closed my eyes._

_When I woke up, I was drenched, head to toe._

_Groaning, I stood up and continued down the soaked block home._

_I got to the front door and the living room light was on._

_I walked in and almost made it to my room when Melia caught me._

_Her eyes were red, puffy and had fresh tears flowing down her heart shaped face._

_I hadn't noticed it before but we did look almost identical._

_But instead of my mullet and grunge clothes, she had sunshine yellow hair that fell in two long braids down her back with a powder blue tank top and white Capri pants._

_"Where have you been?_

_I've been so worried!"_

_Her voice wasn't scolding, mad or upset._

_Just worry and that damned concern._

_"That doesn't matter right now, Demyx._

_What happened in the park?"_

_I immediately panicked._

_How did she know about that unless…_

_"Zexion called looking for you two hours ago._

_He sounded really worried. He kept asking if you had said anything to me._

_i-i-I didn't know what he was talking about._

_I told him you weren't home and I didn't know where you were._

_He asked if I would call him as soon as you got home."_

_and the phone picked that exact moment to ring._

_"Oh that's him now. Go get cleaned up and I'll get you something to eat."_

_Before she picked up the phone I asked, "What time is it?"_

_She looked a little caught off guard by the question._

_"It's three o'clock in the morning. Now go get cleaned up while I reassure Zexion."_

_She started to sound more and more like Mom everyday._

_She even had the "Go to your room, buster. You're in trouble" look down pat._

_I had no choice but to obey, even though I was older._

_I rushed upstairs, eager to get away from Melia-zilla._

_I got a pair of sweatpants and an old, black, faded "AC/DC Back in Black Tour" T-shirt and headed to the shower._

_I was in and out in 15 minutes and downstairs in 5._

_When I got into the kitchen, Melia had a sandwich waiting for me and what looked like bad news as well._

_"Well," she began sounding hesitant, "Zexion's relieved to hear you're okay, but he still is very concerned._

_He wants to talk to you so I told him you could talk tomorrow._

_Right now I want to know what happened between you and him in the park tonight._

_I feel like I'm out of the loop and, the disappointing thing, is that I'm probably right."_

_I didn't want to upset her further so I just began retelling the night's events, leaving no stone unturned and no detail unspoken._

_When I finished, she got up, pointed at me, motioned for me to get up, hugged me, took my hand and led me upstairs to my room, tucked me in, and held me when I burst into tears for the third time that night, and finally cried myself to sleep._

_When I woke up, I found Melia asleep in a sleeping-bag on the floor next to my bed._

_That was just like her._

_I picked her up and put her in my bed._

_I didn't have the heart to wake her up._

_I got the clothes I wanted to wear that day and quietly slipped into the shower._

_While I was in the shower, I thought about what was I going to do when I had to talk to Zexion?_

_I decide just to play along and don't over think it._

_I knew if I did, it would turn out really wrong._

_I left a note on the kitchen table and slipped out the door to go running in the early morning._

_I took my mp3 player with me, set it on my Running playlist and away I went._

_I ran to the park._

_Taking the trail to the clearing, I thought about what would happen if I ran in to him._

_I heard raised voices as I neared the clearing._

_Slowing, I saw Maria standing over Zexion, sprawled on the ground._

_He was struggling to get up, but every time he almost got up, she kicked him right back down._

_I heard a sharp crack and saw him gasp in pain._

_That was it._

_I snapped._

_I ran into the clearing, grabbing the largest branch I could._

_I got in between **her** and Zexion._

_I had the branch in a fighting position._

_"Get out of the way, you moron" Maria yelled at me._

_I didn't bother wasting my breath on her._

_I gripped the branch harder, feeling it start to burn in my hands._

_She came at me, swiping at my face._

_She missed, so I took a shot at her legs._

_She jumped, narrowly missing the branch._

_Lunging again, she got me from the base of my neck across the top of my left arm._

_Blood, flowing freely down my arm, was making my hold on the branch slippery._

_I could barely control myself._

_Slashing at her for a final time, I got her across the chest._

_I heard a few cracking ribs and knew she wouldn't be attacking again._

_She left the clearing, hold her ribs._

_I let the rest of the rage drain before I turned my attention to Zexion._

_He was lying prone on the ground._

_I would have thought that he was dead, if not for the shallow raising and falling of his chest._

_I carefully scooped him up._

_A dark red spot was spreading underneath his shirt._

_I knew what I should do but if I took him to the hospital they would ask too many questions and I didn't feel like talking to police._

_So I took him home with me._

_I was so exhausted from the fight._

_Only the adrenaline rush kept me from collapsing as I ran home, careful not to jostle him._

_I got in the door and half-way up the stairs before I blacked out._

_Zexion was the last thing that went through my mind._

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was done mostly at midnight, as was most of the story. I write better at midnight. Review and enjoy. Chapter four next week. XD.


	4. Just a Dream

Hi once again. I wish that my mind would work as fast as the ideas come but alas it does not. I hope you all liked the last chapter. Well I guess lets get on with the chapter. Please review. I'm dying to know what's going through your heads when you read this. (Keep it clean people.) ONWARD!!!

P.s: more characters introduced, really emotional chapter all around. And Me is Melia's nickname. If any of you have a guess as to who the paramedic is go ahead and guess. (Even though it is really obvious.)

Captivity

Chapter Four

_Waking up, my alarm bells in my head started going off with a vengeance._

_I remembered last night as clear as crystal._

_Maria, the fight, Zexion on the ground._

_Zexion! My mind went into a frenzy at the thought of him._

_Where was he? Was he okay? Is he……?_

_No, Demyx don't think like that, I told myself._

_He survived, without a doubt._

_Once my mind calmed down, I took in my surroundings._

_I was in my room._

_How I got here was a mystery._

_The last thing I remembered was pasting out on the stairs._

_My only guess was that Melia got me up here by herself._

_She must have been stronger than she let on._

_After letting my mind slow to a peaceful thrum in my head, I got up._

_It was almost one in the afternoon._

_It was about seven in the morning when I got back._

_I got some other clothes because the ones I had on were stained with blood_

_And the smell was almost sickening._

_I opened the door to my room, looked around like I was breaking out of jail,_

_Then deemed it safe enough to traverse the halls._

_I went downstairs._

_No sign of Melia._

_I walked into the kitchen and found a note stuck to the fridge._

_Hey Demyx, went out for a little bit. I'll be back by two at the latest. Love Melia._

_Right then, my stomach started rumbling._

_Great, I thought, Zexion could be dying somewhere and all I'm concerned with is food._

_I got some leftovers out of the fridge and two minutes later I was thinking about what to do next over two day old chicken._

_I figured after I was done eating, I should check to see if he was even still in the house._

_A few minutes later, I was scouring the house looking for him._

_I found him in the guest bedroom._

_He looked so pale in the soft light seeping from the partly drawn curtains._

_I walked over to get a better look at him._

_The scars stood out so vividly._

_I could see them as clear as day._

_They snaked from the base of his neck downward._

_I sat in the chair next to the bed._

_For the longest time, all I did was stare at him and wonder why would anyone want to hurt him?_

_I started to feel hot tears burn their way down my face to fall onto the bed._

_I let them fall, unhindered._

_I didn't care who saw me cry now._

_I couldn't hold it back any longer._

_When I was done, I wiped away what remained of my tears._

_I reached out and pushed a stray strand of hair out of his eyes._

_He stirred and it startled me a little._

_Looking at him, I didn't think it was humanly possible to be that still._

_I heard the front door open and close._

_I didn't want to leave him, for fear that if I did, he would quietly slip away._

_But I went downstairs to see if Melia needed any help._

_I heard hushed voices and got suspicious._

_Who would Melia bring home?_

_I didn't know that she had any friends._

_"So how's he doing? He hasn't been really social as of late. It's gotten so that you have to snap your fingers and call his name to get him to pay attention. Me, I'm really worried about him. It's not at all like him."_

_I recognized that voice._

_Why did Melia have to bring **him **here?_

_He was the last person I wanted to see right now._

_I tired scampering back up the stairs but Melia must seen me,_

_For in the next instant I heard " Demyx, get back here!" in her best Mom voice._

_Dang, I thought as I trudged back to the kitchen._

_I looked solely at Melia._

_I wasn't going to even glance in **his** direction._

_"Melia, can I talk to you in private? Now?" I said, urgently trying to get away from **him.**_

_She followed me upstairs._

_When I stopped and turned to face her, she had her arms crossed and "you'd better have a good explanation for this" look on her face._

_"Melia, I don't really want to talk to him right now. I know you mean well but…" and I never got to finish._

_Melia interjected "Demyx, I just want you to at least say "Hi" to him. I don't care if you never speak to him again after that. Just talk to him. **Please**? For me?"_

_She had the biggest puppy dog eyes, so of course I couldn't say no to her._

_"Fine." I said begrudgingly._

_I marched back down to the kitchen like a smart kid who just got shown up by the village idiot._

_He was sitting in one of the kitchen tables, carefully examining me, judging if he could safely speak._

_I sat down across from him and stared at him for a few minutes, cueing him to start talking._

_I guess he got the cue, cus he started talking._

_"Hey Demyx. How have you been?_

_Okay enough with the small talk._

_Demyx, what's been up with you lately?_

_You give everyone the cold shoulder and half the time I think you're in you're own little world._

_We've all been concerned about you._

_You're a dry, soulless husk of what you used to be._

_I'm not the only one who's noticed._

_I 'm probably just the only one that cares." He cut off sharply, more sharply than he intended I bet._

_I was stunned._

_I knew I had gone into my own cocoon, but I didn't know that I had blown everybody off._

_"Okay, so what do you want to know Axel?" I said unsure of myself._

_"What I want to know?" he said close to hysterics. "What I want to know is why have you been such a shut-in? That's what I want to know!" he said, his voice rose several levels above normal._

_"You want to know what's been up with me these last few months? I'll show you." sounding agitated, I stood up and motioned for him to do the same._

_He stood and Melia moved stand in front of me._

_"Demyx are you sure it's okay to show him? What if", her voice dropping to a barely audible whisper. "What if Zexion is awake? I'm not so sure he'll want visitors." She worriedly whispered._

_"Don't worry." I reassured her. "It'll be fine. Besides I think he'll be out for awhile."_

_I continued towards the stairs, Axel on my heels, Melia hovering at my side._

_Quietly pushing open the guest bedroom door, I moved aside so Axel could see._

_He was stunned._

_I saw his mouth open and close, at an obvious loss for words._

_He finally found his voice again._

_"What happened to him? Who did this? I'm so sorry for ragging on you earlier. I-I-I didn't know." He was awestruck._

_I retold the tale for the second time._

_By the end, he looked mad enough to kill._

_"So it was her. I knew she wasn't any good for him. Too cold and heartless. I had always wondered why he never participated in gym. I'm glad you got at least one good swing at her." He congratulated me and gave me a high-five._

_He didn't have anything else to say, so we stayed there watching him for a while._

_Once or twice he'd stirred, but he never woke up._

_After a while, Axel pulled me out into the hall to talk to me himself._

_"Demyx, can I ask you something?" he asks cautiously._

_I wonder what it is he couldn't say in front of Melia._

_"Sure" I say nodding my approval._

_"Are you in love with Zexion?" he bluntly puts it._

_I was shell-shocked for a minute but I quickly recovered._

_"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not even sure myself. I mean every time we're together, I just feel like the air is electrified. Ya know what I mean?" I said completely unsure of myself._

_"Dude, if you like him, go for it!" he said suddenly enthusiastically._

_I swear he was bi-polar._

_"You sure I should go for it? What if he doesn't share my feelings? What if-if?' I said sounding like a broken record._

_"Demyx, just go for it. You'll never know if you never try. And if he shoots you down flat, then it wasn't meant to be. But I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did." He told me, suddenly sounding broken hearted._

_I didn't want to dredge **that** back up._

_I know he still hadn't gotten over it._

_I swear we were like some messed up family._

_Axel was the crazy, fire-obsessed, bi-polar dad, Melia the stern but loving mom, and I was the rebellious but obedient son._

_Seriously messed-up._

_Well while Axel was in dad-mode, I decided to ask some questions._

_"Well, would you approve of him? I mean you never really notice him." I said cautiously._

_"Are you kidding? I totally approve. I mean he is my friend. I've been dieing to see you two together since you two met. I've seen the way you look at him. Don't deny it."_

_"I-I-I will ask him when he's better, but until then, don't you say a word of this to him. If I find out that you said anything to him, I will tear your head off and stuff it up your..."_

_He cut me off, wagging his finger like a father scolding his misbehaving child, "Ah-ah-ah language, Demyx, language."_

_"I'll watch my language as soon as Dad swears on his life that he doesn't swear like a sailor when he gets mad. And I bet that will happen when monkeys fly out of my ass." I said crossing my arms._

_I knew what he was going to say before he said it._

_"Haven't you ever seen Bruce Almighty? Because I would take that back if I were you." He said, smirking._

_"You know that's not going to come true. I wish you would stop hoping for the impossible to happen." I reply, shaking my head at his wishful thinking._

_We went back in the room and waited with Melia for a little bit longer._

_Then, fifteen minutes later, we left him to rest in peace and went to walk Axel home._

_Right before we left, Melia locked the house up and we were on our way._

_We walked at a steady pace, careful not to get to far ahead._

_Axel, unfortunately, didn't live in the most pleasant neighborhood._

_His neighborhood was just a mile away from ours but it's amazing how different they are._

_Relatively no crime; sirens and gunshots every night._

_Somewhat safe to walk the streets at night; stay inside no matter what._

_Even at six in the afternoon, it still was neighborhood I wanted to avoid at all costs._

_Even more so, because Zexion told me once that Maria's parent had a house here for her just in case anything happened._

_That meant that I might see her._

_I hoped Melia and maybe Axel would be enough to stop me from finishing what I started._

_As we got closer to Axel's house, I thought I heard a girl's voice taunting me, saying things like "You'll never make him happy." "If he's with you, he's better off dead."_

_But most frightening of all was the last thing I heard, " I know where he is and once I find him, he's going to pay."_

_I wanted to push it from my head, but something in my head kept saying that if I ignored it, I would regret it later._

_We walked up to the front door and waited for Axel to go inside._

_But instead he stayed outside and stared behind me._

_I turned around and saw what he was looking at._

_I didn't believe what I was seeing and I knew Axel didn't either._

_There was Maria with a sadistically pleased smirk on her face._

_It took all of the self-control that I had to not bolt off that porch and take that disgusting smirk right off her face._

_Then something else caught my eye._

_It was what she was holding._

_It was barbed wire, about 2 ft long and a little rusty._

_I looked closer and saw that it wasn't rust on the wire._

_It was blood._

_I didn't think about what I was doing._

_My instincts started screaming to go home, so I listened._

_I ran right off the porch, despite the shouts from Melia and Axel._

_But, before I left, I heard the faint whisper of "He's mine" touch my ears._

_That made me run all the faster._

_I got home in fifteen minutes._

_The door was wide open, kicked in._

_I sprinted upstairs to the guest bedroom._

Suddenly the paramedic's voice broke me out of the story once again.

"is this the house?" he asked.

I glanced out of the window.

It was my house.

"Thanks for giving me a ride home. I really appreciate it." I said still a little dazed.

"You're welcome. By the way, my name is Cloud. What's yours?"

"My name's Demyx. I'm sorry if I'm boring you with my story. I've never really told anyone what happened. But I'm glad I've finally told someone." I sighed in relief.

Getting out of the car, I said thanks again and shut the door.

He rolled down the passenger window and called out " Hey! Do you want a ride to the hospital tomorrow?"

I thought about it for a second and yelled back " Sure!"

"Great, I'll pick you up at nine." He replied.

I nodded my acknowledgement and went inside.

I headed straight to bed, ignoring Melia calling for me.

Right then, all I wanted to do was sleep.

So that's what I did.

I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling until I passed out.

Drifting, I heard Melia pounding on my door, but I could care less.

Well here's the end of chapter four. This is the longest chapter so far, but they'll just get longer as the story goes on. Well please review and chapter five will be up no later than Friday night.


	5. Nocturne

A/N: Hello people. I'm sorry for the uber late update. I've been busy as of late with everything under the sun a fourteen year old can legally do.

Ps. To all of those who are a little bit or more confused, I will try to write less like M. Night Shymalan and more like a freaky teenager. I'm sorry to all confused. I didn't know that I was writing so that everyone was confused. Again I'm sorry. But ONWARD!!!!!

Pps. Italics are flashbacks or thoughts. Mainly flashbacks in this chapter though.

Captivity

Chapter Five

The pounding wakes me up at too early an hour.

I don't want to get up but the pounding is demanding.

I get out of bed with a loud groan and go to my door.

Yawning, I open it to Melia, fury and concern evident by the look on her face.

"Demyx, where's Zexion? I thought you guys had gone to the fair. So did you leave him there? But I hope not because he's in no condition…" she questioned before I interrupted her.

"Melia, don't freak out, but Zexion's in the hospital. He fainted today at the fair, but according to what I know, the doctors have no idea what's wrong with him. I was in that waiting room for six and a half hours, but the first thing I heard about him was from Cloud, one of the responding paramedics, and he only knew so much. He gave me a ride home and he offered to give me ride to the hospital tomorrow. If you want to go, I can ask him but I'm not sure if he'll say yes. Okay?" I said wanting to get out of inquisition and back to bed because it is…

I look around.

Yikes!

It's midnight!

I look back at Melia, pleading.

"Alright, I'll hold the rest of my questions until tomorrow, but I'm spending the night with you. When I was knocking, I heard you talking in your sleep but I couldn't make out what it was exactly. I'm just worried, okay?" she asked.

As if she really needed permission.

She left my room and went down stairs.

I heard a light thump, and then a quick secession of thumps like something being dragged, and a final wump right outside my door before the action was repeated twice.

Finally my brain caught up with my ears and figured out what she was doing.

She was taking the cushions off of the couch.

I helped her organize the cushions on the floor and put a sheet over them to keep them together.

She laid down and I covered her with a blanket.

"Go to sleep, Melia. You don't need to be worried about me." I said as I bent down to kiss her forehead.

I can act motherly, too but I don't like to, that is Melia's job.

" Demyx, you seem to have no self-preservation instinct. So someone has to keep you alive, seeing as Mom and Dad aren't here anymore." She sounded broken-hearted as she turned on her side.

I knew why.

It was 6 years ago but we tried to forget

_I, 11, and Melia, 6, were waiting for Mom to get home from work._

_But it was getting late, so Me and I turned in. _

_An hour later, someone was knocking at the door._

_I got up and went downstairs to answer to door._

_I opened it to an unfamiliar face._

_A man with long, black hair and blazing, red eyes was staring at me with a solemn expression._

_"Are you Demyx Noches, Mary and David Noches son?" the stranger asked in a deep and grave sounding voice._

_I eyed him cautiously before answering._

_"Yes I am and you are…?" making my own inquiry._

_The stranger stuck out his hand and said " Sorry. My name is Detective Valentine. I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news, Demyx, but you're mother won't be coming home tonight, the same for your father." By the end, he sounded almost regretful._

_It took a minute to sink in._

_"Wait, what do you mean my parents won't be coming home? They always come home after work, every night. Melia and I usually stay up to wait for them but it got too late tonight."_

_"And do you know why that is?" he asked. _

_I shook my head. " No. That's why you're here, isn't it?"_

_"Yes, well Demyx, your parents are dead. Your mother died in a car accident. She was killed on impact and when your father heard of the news, he hurried straight to the station. He was also killed in an accident. We had a pursuit going on, the suspect was speeding and slammed into the side of your father's car. He died on the way to the hospital. I'm sorry for your loss. If you want to talk to anyone about this, I'll be there when ever you need me." He said as he handed me his card._

_I tried to keep the tears back till he left._

_I got back to my room and cried well into the night._

_When I woke in the morning, I had slept all of one hour._

_I went into the kitchen to make some breakfast for Melia and I before I walked her to school and went to hell myself._

_To my surprise, Melia was already up and making oatmeal._

_I had wondered how I was going to tell her about Mom and Dad, but I figured I had better get the mental scarring over with and told her the flat, honest truth._

_She stared at me with a blank expression._

_"So they're really gone?" she said apathetic. _

_I was stunned._

_I had thought that she would be a fountain, but then I realized that I had done that for her._

_If Melia had been the one to answer the door, we'd have a pond there._

_"Yeah," I said, nodding sadly, "they're really gone. A policeman came by after you were in bed and told me. But we'll discuss this later. Lets eat and go to school, 'kay?" I said trying to sound happy._

_She nodded briskly, trying to hide her sadness too._

_Twenty minutes later, we were both dressed and ready to go to school, just like it was any other day._

_We set out, side by side, to Hell._

_Her hell was Robert Ford Elementary and my Hell, named after the town's founder, was Jesse James Junior High._

_After twenty minutes of walking in silence, we arrived at her school._

_" Be good, don't get into any fights, and don't mention anything about Mom or Dad unless asked by a teacher, ok?" I told her while giving her a hug for encouragement. _

_" Ok but what if they start the fight and I'm just an innocent bystander? What then?" she asked in a tone of voice that gave me the impression that there would be a voicemail on the phone when I got home._

_" Look, just don't start anything. If it's already started and you get dragged in, fight your damn hardest. But when the principal shows up, run like the devil is after you in the opposite direction. Have a good day and I'll pick up after four, okay?" I said heading in the direction of my school._

_" 'Kay. See ya later!" she spoke, smiling and waving me off._

_I turned my back to her and headed toward the gravel path leading from the elementary parking lot to the front entrance of my Hell._

_I walked the fifteen minutes 'till I got to the doors._

_Pulling them open, I walked in to do what I normally did: drop what I don't need right away at my locker, go hang out with Axel until the warning bell, then put myself into Cruise mode and go through the rest of the day that way._

_But that wasn't Fate's plan that day._

_I had been getting weird looks all day, nothing out of the ordinary there, but people were also talking behind my back._

_Now that was weird, even for me._

_By fifth hour, I found out why._

_I got to fifth hour, Math, a little early than normal just because._

_Sitting down, I hear the already familiar whispers about something involving me._

_Ignoring them, I pulled out a pencil and my notebook to copy down the notes before I started doodling._

_Right after the bell, the teacher, Mr. Hana settled everyone down but didn't start class._

_"Class," he said, almost hiding something, "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but I've been told to inform you of a tragedy that took place last night, even if you already know."_

Wait, _I had thought, _he doesn't mean my parents? Shit! Shit! Shit!!!_ I thought panicking._

_" I'm sorry to inform you all that Demyx's parents passed away last night. Now I'm sure you all have heard the rumors about what happened but the only thing I can say is if you want the truth talk to Demyx. I don't know anything beyond what we were told." He could have just put a giant neon sign above my head that said " Bug this kid about his parents death; he doesn't care if you do."_

_Mr. Hana was going to pay for that, I swore._

_Right on cue, everyone looked at me, some with sympathy, others with a sneer I would rather forget._

_I wanted to curl up into a ball and die._

_I kept silent for the rest of the day, all through Science with Mr. Koori._

_But when I got to seventh hour, Band, with Mr. Paris, I couldn't keep silent anymore._

_I took Mr. Paris aside before class and told him what was bothering me._

_You tell him anything and he wouldn't judge you on it till he knows all of the facts._

_He just told me in a kind but gruff voice "Demyx, just walk with your head held high and don't let anyone bring you down. Now go get your instrument and get ready. We're starting in a few minutes."_

_I left with a joyful expression on my face when I went to go fetch what everyone else called "the potential murder weapon" because of how big it was._

_I found it where I left it, in the darkest corner of the instrument storage room._

_It almost touched the ceiling of the small room when it was standing straight up._

_I carefully laid the case down on the floor, opening the three bronze locks and lifted out my odd instrument._

_No one in the whole school knew what a sitar was__ before I asked Mr. Paris if I could play it in the band._

_He whole-heartedly agreed, saying that it was important to encourage intercultural learning and individualism._

_So, now I was the only person who played an instrument that wasn't black, bronze, or made of plastic._

_Expertly balancing my dark blue sitar in one hand while picking up the tall stool I played it on with the other._

_With a thud, I dropped the stool next to Axel, the only person I wanted to talk to right now._

_I didn't care that Axel couldn't play the saxophone to save his life, as along as it didn't mimic rush hour traffic._

_Quickly scrambling onto the stool, I had barely managed to get ready before Mr. Paris came from his office and started the band._

_He named off the song, a new piece by the name of Cold (But I'm Still Here) by Evans Blue, set a tempo and began._

_I didn't have any sheet music so I just strummed in when I thought it fit best._

_Somewhere during the chorus, Axel stopped playing and asked "Demyx, can I talk to you for a minute?"_

_I strummed randomly as I turned my attention to him._

_"What do you want, Axel?" I hurriedly whispered, trying not to get caught by Mr. Paris._

_" I was just wondering if you were okay. You looked like wanted to disappear earlier. If you need to talk, I'm always here." With that he stuffed his saxophone mouthpiece back into his mouth in time to finish the song._

_We stopped and Mr. Paris named off two more songs, Room of Angel and Requiem_ _of a Dream, we played then packed up._

_After putting my sitar back in it's case, I grabbed my things and went to stand by the door._

_I found the darkest corner and leaned against the wall, hoping I could disappear, but I didn't._

_Axel shortly joined me and we waited till the bell rang._

_As soon as it did, I ran like the devil himself was after me to my locker._

_I hastily grabbed my stuff out and ran to the front entrance to wait for Axel, ignoring all the people telling me not to run in the halls._

_I didn't know why but I wanted to get out of there._

_The door opened…_

And I woke up.

I blinked away the tears that had formed while I dreamed.

Sitting up, I looked for the clock and found it.

It was only three-thirty and I didn't have to be up for another five and a half hours.

I tried to go back to sleep but it evaded me.

So I stared at the ceiling till six, when I finally got up and took a shower.

When I got out, Melia still wasn't up, but I let her sleep.

After I got dressed, the phone started ringing, so I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" I asked as soon as I picked up.

" Is this Demyx? This is Cloud and I was wondering if you minded me coming a little earlier than I told you. I have to be somewhere by ten so I was going to just drop you off then pick you up later? That okay with you?" he asked me.

" Yeah, that's fine. Oh and I was wondering if my sister could come with me, only if that's okay with you?" I asked sounding a little sheepish.

"Sure," was the short reply before he hung up.

I hung the phone up then realized I didn't ask what time he was coming at.

_Oh well, _I thought,_ he'll honk when he gets here, I hope._

Since I didn't know when he was coming, I got a bowl cereal and quickly ate it.

I went to sit on the couch when I heard a loud yawn come from my room.

_Me must be up_, I thought as I heard my door open with an objecting squeak and close silently.

A few minutes later, I heard Melia come down the stairs and go into the kitchen.

Then she came into the living with her bowl of cereal and sat on the floor next to my feet.

She stuck a spoonful of cereal into her mouth, chewing slowly with a puzzling look on her face.

"What's wrong, Me? You have a nightmare?" I asked when she finished chewing.

"No, but I know you did. Right after you fell asleep, you started jerking around, like you were being electrocuted. I was worried but that's all you did, besides cry. I didn't fall asleep till after you stopped crying. Anyway, I heard you talking to someone a few minutes ago. Who was it and what did they want?" she peered at me curiously over her spoon

"Oh that was just Cloud. He called to say that he was going to pick me up a little earlier than he told me. I also asked him if you could come along and he said it was okay; so if you still want to come with me, you can." I spoke slightly relived that she didn't try to continue last night's inquisition.

"Okay. Of course, I'm still coming with you. I want to see how Zexion's doing. He wasn't looking too good when he left with you yesterday."

_Huh, _I thought. _What is she talking about? He looked fine to me. But then again, I'm blind._

Without any words, she went upstairs and changed into a white sleeveless shirt and a pair of ice blue pants that stopped halfway down her calves.

She left her hair down, so it swayed behind her as she walked, like a long silk curtain.

If I hadn't been there when Mom had her, I would have sworn she was an angel, because she's already saved three of us from the fiery pits of Hell.

She came back down and sat on the couch next to me.

"I can tell your worried about Zexion, but don't worry yourself too much or you'll be joining him in the hospital. And I don't want that." She said giving me a half hug.

I returned it, squeezing her shoulders to show her I understood.

Just then, a car horn blared outside and I knew that it was Cloud.

Getting up, I told Melia, "Get your shoes on. He's here."

She quickly obeyed, got the house keys, and waited for me by the door.

I threw my shoes on and we left.

I got in the front seat and Melia crawled in the back.

Cloud looked at me and asked "Is this your sister, Demyx? By the way you talk about her, I thought she was a fire-breathing lizard that wanted to eat Tokyo."

I shook my head.

"Melia, meet Cloud, the Sonic The Hegdehog wannabe. Cloud, meet Melia, my lovable sister who may or may not breath fire and eat people. The jury's still out on that one." I said in a teasing manner, which earned me a swift thwap to the back of my seat.

"Hey you two, play nice. Don't make me pull this car over." He said mock-fatherly.

"you haven't even moved the car." Me stated, pointing at the still pavemant.

"Fine. Once I **start **the car, don't make me pull it over. Cus, I will if the need arises."

With that , he tapped the accelerator and we were on our way to the hospital.

The whole way there, for some unexaplianable reason, I felt like something bad had just happened, but I didn't know what.

I found out what when we got there.

A/N: I'm sorry for two things: 1) the time it took me to update and 2) the cliffhanger. For the time it took me to update, the main reason for the late update is because my brother kept hogging the computer day and night and gave me two hours in which to type as much as I could. And for the cliffhanger, I felt it needed to end there. If you want to read the rest, please review. So far I have four reviews and 189 readers, so please leave a review. I don't care if it's one word or five billion words( that would be hard to read in one sitting), please just review. You can choose whatever you want as your reward. Also in your review, if you can get the hidden references in the chapters and chapter names (starting with chapter two on names), you will get a double reward. And Chapter Six will be up no later than the end of the month. Review and Enjoy. XD.


	6. Not Chapter

**IMPORTANT!!!!!! NOT A CHAPTER!!!!!!**

Hey Everyone, Pyro here with an announcement. I'm not going to be updating Captivity for awhile because I'm working on two other fanfictions, both Zemyx centered, that came around before I started Captivity. I have barely touched them since then and I am starting to work on them again. The first chapter of the elder, When Your Gone, will be up when I'm certain that I have edited it enough. The second, Venom, will be up after the third chapter of WYG and after Captivity itself is finished. I'm sorry if any of you were expecting an update soon, but I am working on chapter six and rest assured that it will be up before Valentine's Day. Well, I hope to see every one of my readers to R&R these two new stories and Chapter Six when I finally post it.

Well Wishes with A Bit Of Insanity,

Pyro Psychotic


End file.
